The invention relates to a partition, in particular for exhibition and show stands, which can be constructed from a plurality of inherently rigid wall elements. The wall elements are formed by a frame, which essentially produces the mechanical strength, and two panel plates covering the frame on the outside. The individual wall elements are detachably connectable to one another by means of coupling members, so that the various partition geometries can be constructed from individual wall elements.
Partition systems of the above type having self-supporting wall elements are known. A partition system is described in EP 0 455 656 B1, whose individual wall elements each comprise locking recesses on one vertical side and coupling journals on the opposite vertical side of a wall element which is to be connected. If a partition is to be constructed from these wall elements, it is necessary to suspend the individual wall elements with their coupling journals in the locking recesses of the subsequent wall element in each case. As a result a securely joined partition construction is produced from the individual wall elements. A disadvantage of this partition system is that following construction of the partition wall it is only possible to remove the last wall element suspended in the partition construction. Wall elements which are fitted between two other wall elements can only be removed with a great deal of effort. If the partition geometry is to be altered or extended following construction of one part of the partition as a result it is necessary to dismantle all the wall elements and to reconstruct the partition from the beginning.
It is the object of the invention to provide a partition of the initial described type in which the individual wall elements can be simply dismantled from an already erected partition construction.
According to the invention, Exhibition/show stand partitions are provided comprising a plurality of inherently rigid wall elements. Each wall element includes a frame with vertical frame limbs and at least two panel plates covering the frame and defining an outside. Coupling members are also provided. The individual wall elements are releasably connectable to one another by a corresponding coupling member. Each coupling member includes three partial elements comprising two frame connections and a connecting element. Each of the frame connections is arranged in each case in a region outside of the vertical frame limbs of two wall elements which are to be connected. The frame connections and the connecting elements comprise matching operating surfaces, providing clamping engagement behind the operating surfaces on the frame connections.
The individual wall elements of the partition according to the invention are connected to one another by means of three-part coupling members. Each coupling member comprises two frame connections, which are fixedly, more particularly integrally, connected to the vertical frame limbs of the wall elements on the outside thereof, and a connecting element in each case. The frame connections and the connecting element comprise matching operating surfaces, which allow the operating surfaces on the connecting element to engage in a clamping manner behind the operating surfaces on the frame connections. If two wall elements are to be connected to one another, these elements are positioned next to one another on the floor laterally offset relative to one another and the vertical lateral surfaces of the frames are aligned until two frame connections which are to be connected lie directly opposite one another. In this position, a connecting element can be fitted onto two oppositely disposed frame connections in each case. The number of coupling members by means of which two wall elements are connected in each case is of no consequence according to the invention. However, in order to ensure the required rigidity of the partition, two wall elements should be connected to one another using at least two coupling members in each case. If a single partition element is to be removed from the partition construction, it is merely necessary to release the connecting elements of the coupling members in question, and the wall element is then lifted out of the construction.
The assembly of the partition wall elements can be effected in a particularly simple manner if the frame connections are arranged fitted on the vertical outer edges of the wall elements. This arrangement produces a horizontal spacing between the individual wall elements, so that the frame connections are easily accessible during assembly. The horizontal intermediate space between the wall elements allows for simple assembly and dismantling of the connecting elements. In addition, the fitted arrangement of the frame connections allows for the formation of the frame from four simple profile sections, which are connected to one another at the corners and on whose outer side the frame connections are arranged. In this respect, all types of frame constructions are possible in principle. However, it is particularly expedient to construct the frame limbs from hollow profile elements and to provide a frame connection in the region of the corners in each case. In this respect, it is possible to connect the individual hollow profiles by means of inserted corner elements, a frame connection being arranged on the corner elements in each case. Thus, it is possible to manufacture wall elements of any size by simply varying the length of the hollow profile elements whilst using the same corner elements at all times.
The required matching operating surfaces on the frame connections and on the connecting element can be manufactured in a particularly simple manner in that the frame connection is constructed as a bolt-like molded element with engageable clamping surfaces and the connecting element is constructed as an open hollow cube. The connecting bolt can then engage behind the lateral walls of the connecting element, and the cube walling is clamped between the lateral outer wall of the vertical frame limb and the clamping surface of the connecting bolt.
In order to obtain a bearing surface between the bolt and hollow cube which is as large as possible, the hollow cube can comprise recesses in its lateral surfaces, which recesses open towards the open side of the hollow cube and can be penetrated by the projection of the frame connection. The clamping surface of the bolt comes to rest against the inside of the hollow cube in the peripheral region of the grooves. Once a hollow cube is fitted on a connecting bolt, it can be pushed onto the bolt until the end of the recess comes to abut against the bolt projection.
In order to prevent a tilting of a connecting element constructed as a hollow cube, the cube is provided on one side face with a tongue, which can engage in a groove in the vertical frame limbs. A hollow cube can then be fitted from the side onto a connecting bolt and is then pivoted about the axis of symmetry of the connecting bolt into the end position, the tongue engaging in the groove.
According to the invention, it is not only possible to connect two, but also three, four, five, six or more wall elements to one another at one point by using rigid connecting elements. To this end, it is necessary to use connecting elements which comprise a corresponding number of operating surfaces for connecting the respective wall elements. For example, four wall elements can be connected using one connecting cube which is open on one side and in which all four lateral surfaces are designed for connection with the frame connections. Connecting elements of this type are particularly advantageous, since it is hereby possible to extend already constructed wall structures in a simple manner by the suspension of further wall elements.
As a result of the horizontal spacing of the individual wall elements it is not only possible to connect a plurality of wall elements to one another at one point. With a corresponding design of the geometry of the connecting element, it is also possible for two or more connected wall elements to form a connecting angle of 45xc2x0, 90xc2x0, 135xc2x0, 180xc2x0 or another pre-selected number of degrees In this respect, connecting elements are also conceivable in which the operating surfaces can be adjusted relative to one another, so that any desired connecting angle can be produced.
Since partitions should have a substantially continuous wall surface following assembly, it is advantageous according to the invention to provide cover elements, which can be fixed in the horizontal intermediate spaces between the individual wall elements substantially planeparallel to the wall surface of the partition wall. Following assembly of the wall elements, the cover elements are fitted into the intermediate spaces so that a continuous wall surface is obtained.
In principle, there are many possibilities for connecting the cover elements to the partition. For example, the cover elements can be securely screwed to the partition or clipped into place. The assembly and dismantling of the cover elements is particularly simple and quick if the cover elements are releasably connected to the partition by means of magnetic connecting members. If a higher degree of strength of the connection between the cover elements and the partition is required, then the cover elements should comprise positive-locking connecting members, which can be inserted into the partition.
According to the invention, it is preferable to provide functional elements on the cover elements, which allow for the attachment of shelfbase supports, tables or the like, for example, to the outside of the partition, so that the interior of an exhibition stand, for example, can be easily constructed.
In addition to the possibility of fitting the frame connections to the vertical outer edges of the wall elements, as described above, it is equally possible according to the invention to integrate the frame connections in the vertical outer edges of the wall elements. As a result, the frame connections do not project laterally from the wall elements. In a manner known per se, it is thereby directly possible to construct partitions having a continuous wall surface without intermediate spaces. The subsequent fitting of cover elements in the intermediate spaces can thus be dispensed with. In partition systems of this type, the frame connections of the coupling member are preferably manufactured in that the frame is essentially constructed from hollow profile elements and the open profile cross sections at the end of the vertical frame limbs are used as frame connections. A clamp-like connecting element can engage behind the lateral walls of the vertical frame limbs in order to connect two wall elements. To this end, it is necessary to push the connecting element onto the vertical frame limbs from above or from below.
However, if only one clamp-like connecting element is fitted onto the ends of two oppositely disposed vertical frame limbs, then a lateral offset of the individual wall elements cannot be ruled out, resulting in a ridge in the surface of the partition. In order to rule out a lateral offset of this type between the partitions, it is advantageous to construct the frame connections as recesses in the outer walling of the vertical frame limbs, which recesses open towards the end of the vertical frame limb.
The connecting element is then no longer constructed in the manner of a clamp, but as a prismatic, rod-like element, duct-like clamping grooves being arranged in the lateral surfaces. In order to connect two wall elements, the recesses in the oppositely disposed vertical limb profiles are aligned with their surfaces congruent and the connecting element is then pushed simultaneously into both recesses from above. The clamping grooves in the connecting element thereby engage around the walling of the two oppositely disposed vertical limb profiles and thus connect the two wall elements.
In order to connect two wall elements, it is sufficient for the connecting bolt to comprise two clamping grooves. However, the fitting of the connecting bolts is considerably facilitated if four clamping grooves are provided in the connecting bolt and are arranged mirror-symmetrical to the vertical body axis. During the fitting of the connecting bolts, the latter can then be fitted into two body orientations of equal value in respect of function. These two fitting positions can be easily found by touch without direct visual contact of the connecting elements.
In order to facilitate, the fitting of the connecting bolts onto the vertical limb profiles, the clamping grooves of the connecting bolts should comprise centering surfaces on the end face. In order to prevent jamming of the connecting bolts, the end of the clamping groove should be relieved. In a particularly simple manner, a relief of the clamping groove can be produced by arranging a second groove in the connecting bolt. This second groove intersects the end of the clamping groove at an angle of approx. 900. The cross sectional surface of the vertical frame limb profile can then be brought into defined abutment against one lateral surface of the relief groove, so that a jamming of the connecting bolt on the vertical limb profiles is prevented.
Very generally speaking, it is possible to provide additional connecting members, for example threads, on the connecting elements, which allow for the attachment of function modules, in particular light emitters, to the partition.
In order to simplify dismantling of the connecting elements, dismantling tools should be provided, which can engage with operating surfaces in the connecting elements.
Since the coupling members are constructed in three parts and the connecting element is merely slipped onto the two frame connections, there is a danger of the connecting element accidentally releasing and the wall elements thereby being separated from one another. Securing elements should therefore be provided on the partition, which secure the position of the connecting elements in the fitted state. These securing elements can operate in a positive or force-locking manner upon the connecting elements, for example, and thus secure the position of the connecting elements on the frame connections.
In a particularly simple manner, the securing element can be constructed as a bolt, which can engage through matching recesses in the connecting elements and frame connections.
Equally, the securing element can be constructed as a spring-mounted locking bar. When the connecting element is pushed into position, the locking bar element snaps into position after reaching the end position without the intervention of the fitter. In order to release the connecting element, it is necessary to push back the locking bar against the spring force and then push back the connecting element. During the finishing of an exhibition stand, it is often necessary to lay power cables or data cables, and in exhibition stands having a roof construction or in two storey exhibition stands the securing of wall fixture elements, suspension cables and roof consoles is necessary.
In order to allow for the laying of cables and the fitting of additional components of this type, it is advantageous to construct the frame limbs, in particular the upper horizontal frame limbs, with a substantially U-shaped cross sectional region opening towards the outside. Cables can be laid and fixtures can be secured in this channel.
A light, but reinforcing honeycomb filling can be arranged in a manner known per se in the intermediate space between the covering panels. As a result of this honeycomb filling, the strength and torsional rigidity of the wall elements is increased, without significantly increasing the overall weight of the wall elements. A further plate of mechanically loadable material for anchoring retaining elements, such as screws or nails, can be arranged in a similarly known manner in the intermediate space between the covering panels. More particularly, this plate can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner from chipboard material.
It is usually necessary to carry out the construction of partitions, in particular for exhibition stands, within very short construction times. Consequently, the partitions should be composed of as few individual components as possible. A method for constructing partitions is therefore proposed, in which at least one connecting element is firstly pre-fitted on the frame connections on one vertical side of each individual wall element. This pre-fitting can be effected prior to the construction of the exhibition stand at the site of the construction company or manufacturers. During the construction of the partition in each case, one wall element with the pre-fitted connecting elements is then suspended in a second assembly step in the frame connections of another wall element on the vertical side without pre-fitted connecting elements. Finally, the remaining connecting elements are inserted and the partition is completed. As a result of the pre-fitting of the connecting elements, the required fitting of the connecting elements directly during the construction of the partition is avoided or reduced. If an individual wall element is to be dismantled, it is possible according to the invention to remove the respective connecting elements and to take out the relevant wall element.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.